The present invention relates generally to a door for an automotive vehicle, and, more specifically, to an improved door cassette assembly which may be easily removed and reinstalled by the vehicle operator.
Traditionally, doors for automotive vehicles are assembled on the assembly line simultaneously with the rest of the vehicle. During the assembly process, components such as the regulator that controls the operation of the window are tested for operability. The manufacturing personnel and time required to perform the installation and testing of the individual components are significant. If a component does not function properly, the component must be readjusted adding delay into the assembly process.
To facilitate assembly, it has been suggested to modularize the door assembly. That is, a preassembled cassette containing the movement and locking hardware is provided to the vehicle manufacturer as a single unit. Prior to installation, the door cassette may be tested off-line conserving valuable assembly resources.
In certain vehicles it is desirable to have the door cassette removable from the vehicle body. In this manner, the vehicle may be operated without the upper half of the door. Vehicles that are particularly desirable for removable door cassettes are small size sport utility vehicles. Small size sport utility vehicles are increasing in popularity. Providing a great number of features as well as providing high quality is of great importance. The door cassette must fit well to prevent wind noise and water leakage when installed.
The fit of the vehicle door is tested on the assembly line. Since a very small misadjustment may lead to water leaks or wind noise, it is desirable to provide capability to adjust the door cassette to eliminate any misadjustment.
In one modular door construction, the door cassette is removable from the rest of the door by the vehicle operator. A frame member extends up from the door to which the module attaches. One drawback to the system is that an adjustment of the cassette inward to the vehicle body to prevent wind noise and water leaks is not possible since the cassette connects to a frame member having limited adjustability.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a vehicle door having the mechanical portion assembled offline, having the door cassette removable by the vehicle operator and providing on line adjustability to reduce wind noise and water leaks.